


Nuvema Town, after everything's done

by sever77



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: M/M, Nuvema Town, Relaxation, breaks for kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: Black/Touya/Hilbert is referred to as Touya in thisI put on that 45 min of relaxing pokemon music that's on youtube, opened bulbapedia to the unova pages and wrote this"It was almost meditation. He noticed after a time that N had joined him, and it felt just as natural as the looks of fondness they each gave their pokemon."





	

Touya sat looking out at the sea, breathing in the smell and small noises of Nuvema Town. The breezes ruffled his hair for him. Samurott was playing around in the strong currents, but he was stronger still. Pansage was just as keen to relax as Touya was. It was almost meditation. He noticed after a time that N had joined him, and it felt just as natural as the looks of fondness they each gave their pokemon. Touya leaned to the side until he had his head on N’s shoulder.

A Lillipup wriggled between them, must’ve followed N. Touya scratched him behind the ear. N wrapped an arm around all three of them and pointed with his other to Reshiram flying far in the distance, illuminated by the sunset. They smiled together. Touya turned his smile to a grin as he planted a harmless kiss on N’s neck. N smiled a bit wider, just as naturally. Touya reluctantly gave a whistle and his pokemon went back to their pokeballs for the night. Touya turned for his house, letting N follow him as silently as he’d arrived.

It was warmer inside as Touya made for his room upstairs. They settled into a reading slash kissing configuration; Touya with some manga N couldn’t care less about, and N with some period drama Touya couldn’t understand. The less interesting points in each were supplemented with kisses and sighs. Lillipup was still there, front paws up on the bedframe. N gave a small encouragement and he hopped up.

Touya couldn’t tell when he had dozed off, but he could tell as he blinked away sleep that N was making to leave. Being a light sleeper had payed off for once. He watched him walk down the stairs, then come back up for one last kiss. On the lips was just as natural, if only there were more. Touya supposed he’d venture back out of Nuvema Town after breakfast. He’d started the journey for the adventure. After all, it was only natural.


End file.
